


梦里客

by Shadowmancer



Series: 画窗夜声 [6]
Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 人在做梦的时候，是最不设防的[赤西仁中心，无CP，架空灵异短篇]
Series: 画窗夜声 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102833
Kudos: 3





	梦里客

他独自站在空旷的电动扶梯底。  
阶梯的一端没入他脚下的地面，而另一端，眯起眼也无法窥见，仿佛从虚空中生长出来。  
一级一级降落，也不快了，也不慢了。   
然后赤西仁醒来。脑袋下依旧是枕头，被子依旧拉到下巴，额头上有些毛毛汗，给捂的。  
这已经是连续第三天重复同样的梦境。   
他眯着眼瞅瞅时针，翻身重新睡去。 

与同办公室的上田龙也提起这事；上田是出了名地喜欢非自然，算命解梦通灵，他玩得比正经业务娴熟。  
对方听他说完，鼓着腮帮子吹飞半截剪下来的指甲。  
“这暗示着你生命中即将到来一场惊天动地的相遇，你信不信？”  
“不信。”  
“我也不信。”  
赤西差点没把剩下的咖啡泼到他脸上去。

一级，一级，一级，无人的扶梯滑过赤西酣眠的夜晚，连绵不绝。

赤西对无法用常理解释的事情，是缺乏兴趣的；更何况一个梦，不会影响道琼斯指数也不会改善公共交通。  
偶尔和上田开玩笑，说大仙啊，我那命定的相遇咋还没到来？快一星期了。  
上田全神贯注在纸上画完一个意味不明的符号，好半天眼睛才对焦到赤西眉心，  
“啥命定的相遇？”  
赤西抬手投降；事实证明不可以相信上田的逻辑，以及记忆。

再次从同样的梦中惊醒，赤西懊恼得想要骂娘，还有完没完？！  
而梦里的他虔诚注目，甚至顾不上打一个哈欠。

一级，一级，一级，按部就班移动。  
和昨夜，前夜，乃至再之前，没什么两样。  
视线尽头出现一点白。  
如果梦里的赤西能够惊呼的话，他必定已经叫出声。  
那白衍生成细细长线，由扶梯顶端蜿蜒前行；很显然是某种液体，蔓延时边缘圆滑，在深灰背景上溅起细小斑驳。 流动的姿态缓慢得磨人，生怕它哪一秒就会嘎然而止。  
不确定等了多久，一缕白最终弥漫到自己足尖，沿着鞋底渗开。   
赤西皱皱眉，退一步；不知道这是什么，也没胆量试探。  
直到眼前景色换作熟悉天花板，赤西仍在犹豫。他爆句粗，把枕头拽到脸上盖住。

他没和上田说起这些细节。管它什么命定的相遇呢。

一级，一级，一级，无人的扶梯。  
白色液体拾级而下，宛如矜持少女，脚步不肯快了一分。   
心理医生对赤西的症状缺乏解释；他们询问稀奇古怪的问题，从饮食习惯到个人罗曼史，不厌其烦地要求赤西回忆童年阴影；统统一无所获。倒让赤西对自己乏味的人生有点惭愧。

一级，一级，一级，不明液体流淌。赤西脚下已经汪了一摊白。  
在某个瞬间，电梯顶端多了个人。  
他躺在电梯上。  
这个词明显是荒诞的，但他也确实是仰面而卧，似乎那凹凸不平的金属是柔软眠床；头颅悬在阶梯边缘，胳膊微微张开，没有两面扶手阻拦的话，肯定摆成一个倒挂的大字。  
电梯携着他，越来越近。赤西注意到那半开半合的睫毛下，隐隐一道白，颜色并不鲜活。  
他脖颈的僵硬角度。  
他违背常理的姿态。  
还有那流动的液体。  
赤西差点从床上跳起来,右手胡乱摸到台灯，嘭地拧亮。  
他摁住胸口深深吸气，脉搏逐渐平复才重新躺倒。挨床就发现后背凉飕飕。不敢合眼，就这么睁着。  
那是，那是——  
电梯上流动的是…  
赤西一晚上没关灯。

一只爪子探过来猛拍他肩，赤西手里的咖啡杯应声落地。上田眉梢跳了跳。  
“你今天是怎么啦？”  
赤西擦掉额上虚汗。“昨晚没睡好。”  
上田点头，转身要走。赤西抵了额头，开口叫住他。“记得我之前和你说的那个梦么？空电梯。”  
上田不接话，等他说下去。  
“我还在梦见那个。昨晚上突然…”赤西接连作了几个手势，明显语言中枢短路。“昨晚我梦见电梯上有人。不确定，但我觉得他已经…死了。”  
磨蹭这么半天，原来是想不起尸体二字么？上田暗自摇头。“你认识那个人么？”  
赤西把头摇得快掉下来。  
“有没有和他说话？”  
赤西嘴角抽搐。“老大，你会和死人说话？”  
上田不耐挥手。“这是你的梦，和我无关，老实回答。”  
赤西继续拿头扮演拨浪鼓。  
“那没什么可担心的了。”上田咧嘴笑。  
事实再次证明不可以相信上田的逻辑。

赤西不断地梦见他；仰卧在电梯上，生死难辩的陌生人。  
他试过在睡前喝热牛奶，也试过硬撑到凌晨。可一旦睡着，电梯就一级一级固执流转，把他带到面前。  
从未琢磨过他的脸，是来不及：每当对方到达与视线平行的高度，赤西总会无一例外地醒来。  
这到底是怎么回事？   
赤西觉得卧室天花板上早已挤满了问号，像堆氢气球。 

他随了阶梯一级一级降落，头颅偏垂，身下弥漫白色液体。  
很奇特，他让赤西联想起奥菲利娅，溺水的少女。他们都该有这样诡秘的模糊面孔，看不真切。   
这么一恍神，他头顶已经触及赤西足尖。赤西觉得胃都要倒翻出来，却挪不开眼。  
鲜明俊朗轮廓，鼻梁挺直，该算帅哥的。   
他是谁。  
他为何在这儿。  
他死去了么？  
头脑里正纷乱，男子的眼睑一颤，倏忽张开。  
赤西赶紧后退，却踏空，失重感压迫得心脏骤缩。坐起来才发现自己嘴张着，根本发不出声音。他跌跌撞撞去厨房灌了几口水缓过来，趴在水池边抖。

吓掉大半条命，早上也还得衣装革履挤地铁。赤西黑着俩眼圈抓牢车厢扶手。  
到达目的地后他下车，和所有漠然乘客站在同一架电动扶梯上，爬升至地面。  
出口就在眼前，赤西回头，手里的公文包咣当落地。  
他看到他。  
梦中那个人，正往相反方向走去，快要到达扶梯顶端。打扮都和梦里一模一样：深青外套，领口缀了长毛。  
赤西鬼使神差地叫了一声，喂，等等。  
众多面孔一齐回头，赤西看见他正脸的时候简直想逃。  
那眉那眼，梦里他从没看清过，但他决不会错认。  
“对不起，等等！”赤西声嘶力竭地吼，费力穿过人群，扯住对方。男子往后缩了缩，满脸诧异。“先生，你…”  
梦里碎片汹涌而来；向下移动的扶梯，扶梯上的他，从他身体里溢出的苍白液体，那是，那是…  
他抓牢一点，嗓音大得叫众人侧目。  
“对不起，请相信我，别坐这电梯。”  
“先生，我并不认识你。”对方失笑。“请放手。”  
“我没法解释，但请你一定相信我，如果你还不想死。”  
更多的人停下脚步，耳语。  
“先生，我真的不认识你。更听不懂你在说什么，请冷静。”  
“相信我，你一定要相信我！”  
梦境与现实的分界崩塌， 而他困在其中，无人知晓。  
“赶紧离开这，现在，马上！”  
对方忍无可忍把手往回抽。“你真的认错人了。”  
赤西竭尽全力拽住。“算我求你。是真的，我一直在作这个梦…”  
终于有人看不过，上来分开纠缠不清的两人。男子摇摇头，摆脱赤西继续往前，一只脚踏上电梯。赤西扑过去阻拦，对方反射性往旁边一让，赤西重心不稳——  
尖叫声高低错落，而赤西什么都听不清。他有漂浮起来的错觉，却一直触不到这一瞬的终点。许多陌生眉眼凝固成一个巨大的惊恐表情，由上往下烙印在他视网膜。  
然后他听见，无比清晰的一声，什么东西裂开的响动。贴着鼓膜放大循环。  
啪。  
啪。  
啪。  
所有人都看见：那个男子的头颅悬在阶梯边缘，胳膊微微张开，没有两面扶手阻拦的话，肯定摆成一个倒挂的大字。  
有深红的液体从他脑后渗出，一层一层在电梯上流下去。

他推门而入，不开灯，扔下钥匙进浴室。  
洗手液在掌心打出甜蜜泡沫，嘴里哼着歌儿。脚踝处有皮毛触感掠过，他低头，两只滚圆眼睛盯过来。  
他手在毛巾上蹭了蹭就俯身，要替它挠挠下巴。  
猫却跃上浴缸边缘。“这么大的腥气。”  
他吃地一笑收回手去。“鼻子好尖。”  
猫盯着他，一身毛恼了似地炸起来，瞳孔捻成细针。“这次的死劫，又找人替过了？”  
“可不是。五十年一劫，真是麻烦。”  
“用的什么手段？”  
“我去一个人的梦里走了走。”  
人在做梦的时候，是最不设防的。他打个响指。  
编个离奇故事，他们就自己一头栽进去。   
就这么简单。


End file.
